I Wanna be Yours
by Moon Erebos
Summary: 'Gary lo observa y por el rabillo del ojo ve la expresión de Pikachu que parece gritar 'par de idiotas' antes de caer en cuenta.' Palletshipping


**Saludo a la pareja, en un fic dedicado a mi hermosa Beta (sí, le dedico muchos, se lo merece)**

* * *

 **I Wanna be Yours**

 _Los secretos que guardo en mi corazón_

 _Son más difíciles de ocultar de lo que pensé_

 _Quizá solo quiero ser tuyo_

 **I wanna be yours–Artic Monkeys**

Ash respira hondo, nervioso frota sus empapadas manos en sus pantalones y se maldice en silencio más de una vez por ser tan cobarde y no tocar la puerta; Pikachu a su espalda ladea su cabeza sin entender a que se debían las extrañas acciones de su amigo, desde que habían vuelto al Pueblo Paleta y se habían encontrado con Gary su actitud había sido extraña, y él no era el único en notarlo, sus demás compañeros de viaje también habían notado el no tan sutil cambio en la forma en que el joven entrenador se desenvolvía.

Pikachu se pregunta, viendo en silencio como Ash se acerca a la puerta, alza su brazo para tocar y vuelve y lo baja alejándose de la puerta, repitiendo el proceso varias veces, si la actitud de su entrenador tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido cuando llegaron. Luego de un largo viaje y una nueva derrota, nada más llegar lo primero que quiso hacer Ash fue visitar al profesor Oak, por supuesto, pero antes de siquiera acercarse a la casa habían visto a Gary salir de allí acompañando a una joven que ninguno de los dos había visto antes jamás, charlando y riendo cómodamente. Pikachu ladea la cabeza recordando que Ash no había completado el camino y se había devuelto para ir directo a casa, y desde ese día su actitud había sido muy rara y no había visitado al profesor Oak como fue su intención inicial.

Rasca sus orejas suspirando al ver al moreno dar media vuelta, la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos con desanimo alejandose de la puerta del laboratorio del profesor Oak donde muy seguramente estaba su nieto, resignado lo sigue, no podría ver a Umbreon y jugar un poco, extrañaba a su amigo a pesar de la rivalidad de sus dos entrenadores.

El sonido de la puerta hace que ambos se giren, la sorpresa transforma el rostro desanimado de Ash, que luego se torna de un rojo tan profundo que casi, casi compite con el de su inseparable gorra al ver a Gary salir del laboratorio. Este parpadea sorprendido al verlo, por largos segundos ninguno dice nada hasta que el castaño carraspea.

—Ash —dice recuperándose de la sorpresa—, si vienes a ver a mi abuelo, no se encuentra, —lo mira indiferente para luego agregar con una sonrisa socarrona— pero si vienes a que te dé un par de lecciones de cómo ganar una batalla pokemon, no tengo tiempo para principiantes, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

El moreno abre la boca, la cierra y vuelve a abrirla, varias veces, sin lograr articular alguna palabra coherente, indignado por la ya tan conocida actitud del joven Oak. Aprieta sus labios con fuerza y sacude la cabeza, no va a retroceder ahora y darle el gusto al imbécil.

—En realidad, necesito hablar contigo de algo serio.

Gary lo mira pensando en negarse, pero la casi antinatural seriedad en los ojos negros de Ash le hace pensárselo mejor y asentir. Hace un gesto hacia el laboratorio abriendo la puerta de nuevo.

—Claro, pasa adelante.

Ash asiente y sigue al castaño dentro, este lo guía a la pequeña sala para estar más comodos, pensando en que le diría Ash; en verdad debía ser algo muy importante si estaba allí a esa hora. Mientras, Ash observa la espalda de Gary pensando una y otra vez en lo que dirá con mucho cuidado, ¿sería rechazado por el joven? No lo sabe pero fácilmente podría salir de la situación con algún comentario sarcástico y no volverle a ver la cara ni después de muerto. Si, sonaba como un gran plan de escape.

Pikachu, que había entrado con ellos y camina junto a Ash, los observa atentamente y luego se centra en su amigo; bufa casi adivinando los pensamientos de Ash por las simples expresiones de su rostro, esa concentración que se fijaba en sus ojos cuando planeaba algo altamente arriesgado o estúpido. Cuando Gary abre la puerta del salón y se gira hacia Ash para hacerlo pasar ve su oportunidad, con un bajo ''Pika'', sin pensarlo mucho, salta y empuja a Ash contra Gary. Sorprendido, el joven alarga sus brazos por reflejo tratando de sostenerse con cualquier cosa, pero sus pies se enredan haciendo la caída inevitable; sólo que tal caída no llega, sino que su cabeza choca contra la de Gary haciéndolo tropezar y este, por reflejo, sostiene sus caderas llevándoselo con él a una caída estrepitosa para el castaño.

Ambos se quejan un poco adoloridos y alzan la vista notando en ese instante lo increíblemente cerca que estaban; se sonrojan y apartan la vista. Ash baja los ojos y nota el brazo de Gary aún en su cintura y él mismo a horcajadas sobre le castaño, los nervios lo asaltan de nuevo y trata de retroceder murmurando una disculpa inaudible. Gary lo observa y por el rabillo del ojo ve la expresión de Pikachu que parece gritar ''par de idiotas'' antes de caer en cuenta.

Sonríe aferrando a Ash contra él impidiéndole retroceder y cuando este se gira hacia él para protestar lo besa. El moreno parpadea sorprendido, intenta alejarse pero, a medida que Gary aumenta la intensidad, se deja llevar abrazándose a él. Cuando el aire se vuelve inminentemente necesario se separan y se miran el uno al otro agitados.

—Ay Ashy —dice acariciando sus labios riendo—, a veces eres muy lento. No me corrijo, eres muy lento.

Ash rueda los ojos riendo.

—Así me quieres —afirma aunque un leve tono de pregunta se cuela en su tono.

Gary simplemente sonríe y lo vuelve a besar como única respuesta a la pregunta no formulada. Y mientras ambos comparten una pequeña e íntima sesión de besos y abrazos y caricias, Pikachu busca por toda la casa a Umbreon para contarle lo sucedido. Al fin sus amigos son felices.


End file.
